Cat's Angel
by CowsGoMOOO
Summary: Julie has a secret. Ken! You have to help her out! 'What kind of duck can't swim any way! I'm pretty sure a duck being able to swim is VERY IMPORTANT.' R


**Disclaimer:** All the characters used in this story does not belong to me and will never belong to me unless I take over the world, which I highly doubt will happen. The story plot and the insane voices in Julie's head do belong to me, but not necessarily the head that they currently reside in.

Julie sank into the bed; she wished that she would just disappear from the face of the planet. 'Swimming? Of all the things that we could do! WHY! WHY! Hurry, think of something!' Adam and Charlie were over at Julie's and Connie's room and discussing a duck event that might be taking place in the near future.

"Hey, you okay?" Connie asked waving around her hand in front of her face. With Julie rambling in her head she didn't notice her, well until she started knocking at her head. "Any one there?"

"Ow! Geez, what was that for?"

Connie sighed and Charlie and Adam stared at her. "Well you're the one going around not paying attention."

"So are you going to come?" Charlie asked staring at her with a funny look on his face.

"Um, um," Julie stuttered. 'Crap! Hurry think of something!'

"Of course she can come! It's after the break so everyone will be back, and she's doing all of the stuff that Adam is so if he can come she can!" Connie said excitedly. This was all her idea and Julie knew it. Julie sighed she was doomed; because they will soon they will find out her deep dark secret that did not involve a guy, well yet.

-----------

That is how she ended up here, in the pool, drowning. When they said that your life flashes your eyes right before you die, they were obviously lying. All that I saw was water, a lot of water, and it wasn't very nice. All she could hear was her on voice screaming 'YOU SHOULD HAVE ASKED ONE OF THE DUCKS TO HELP YOU!' and another one screaming 'I'M ABOUT TO DIE HERE AND THATS ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT!' Julie swallowed water was about to pass out from the pain.

Why did she have to jump in into the water and not look at the deepness of it? Who was the bright person who said 'You'll learn faster, if your trying to survive!' ... oh right she did. 'What kind of duck can't swim any way! I'm pretty sure a duck being able to swim is VERY IMPORTANT.'

Well, this was ending _well_ really well. Moments later darkness had over taken Julie. Someone dove down into the water and dragged her up to the tiles surrounding the pool. He checked her breathing and found, well none.

"ARE YOU OKAY!" He shouted, getting no response, he lifted her chin. He was about to put his mouth over hers and give her CPR when she stated coughing and spitting water out. On him.

"Ken?" Cough, spit, cough, cough. "Oh geez, I'm SO sorry about that. You save my life and I spit water all over you."

Ken scratched his head and smiled. "Its no problem, so what are you doing here any way?"

'What do I tell him!' 'Well you could tell him that he's looking really cute this year.' '... Shut up, even if it is true! We have bigger problems here!' Julie put her head in her hands. She really needed to find a way to shut up the voices in her head.

"Hey Jules are you okay?" Ken asked looking concern. Julie shook her head and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"So what are you doing here?" 'Damn! And I was hoping that he had dropped it!'

"Err, Ken, I have to tell you something that you CANNOT tell any one else." Ken nodded as if saying that he had already promised that he wouldn't tell. Of course he wouldn't tell after all he was the wise man of the group. You could rely on him not to do anything THAT stupid. "I can't swim."

Ken stepped back in surprise and accidentally fell into the pool. Julie stared in shock and leaned over the edge of the pool. "Ken! Ken! Are you okay!"

Ken floated to the surface and swam over to the edge and pulled himself out of the pool. "Wait are you serious about what you just said?"

Julie nodded embarrassed of her secret. She would have known how to swim when she was just a little kid, would have if only her father had believed in teaching his kids anything about swimming. But of course he didn't and that was why she nearly drowned.

"If you want," Ken said blushing and looking away, "if you want I could teach you, I was on the swim team before I came here."

"Are you serious?" Julie asked with admiration of Ken in her eyes.

"Yeah."

"Geez Ken! What sport can't you play!" Julie asked curious of the amazingly athletic guy.

"Basketball, man those guys are TALL, and football geez those guys could kill me in a heart beat!" Ken said looking serious. Julie was pretty sure that he was serious but she took it as a joke and laughed and tackled him. She had never been so happy in her life. Of course tackling Ken was not the smartest thing in the world, but Julie only realized that when she found herself in the pool with him.

Ken who had never had to teach any one to swim was having difficulty keeping him and Julie floating. "Julie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we not tackle each other into the pool any more?"

Julie laughed as she held onto his neck as he paddled him to the shallow part of the pool.

TBC

**A/N: **Okay this story isn't coming off as well as my other story and it's defiantly shorter, but review anyway. I was inspired to write this story from the other Ken Wu stories, or lack of them. Any way I hope you review because I can't remain inspired for that long, and if you have ANY ideas what so ever TELL ME.

Also please read my other stories "Another Day as a Duck" and soon to come "Gunnar in America"


End file.
